Sapphires: Unauthorized
by Terrorhunt
Summary: This is a commentaries for my fanfic Sapphires. Contain notes, explanation, and summary to references, easter eggs, trivia, secrets and deleted scene and parts to the said fanfic. If you've been keeping up with the main fanfic, you may want to do the same with this one. Not that it's mandatory or anything. Just a suggestion.
1. Commentary: Chapter 1

**Hello there, RWBY fandom. This is Terrorhunt. How are you guys doing?**

**So, as promised at the end of chapter 7 of my fanfic SPHR, this fanfic is a spin-off of some kind where I'll be revealing and explains the references, easter eggs, and secrets that I've made in the main fanfic. Technically, this is more of a commentary to the main series as oppose to an actual fanfic. Details aside, I'll also put in a deleted parts/scene from the main fanfic here, if any.**

**BTW, if you guys have any questions regarding this series, feel free to ask. But an early warning though, I'll only answer questions that won't leads to spoilers for those who care. Also, if any of you guys had ask a question or 2 on the main fanfic, I will answer them here.**

**Oh, if you haven't read the main series, then what are you doing here? Go away, read the main series, and leave a review or 2. Now! Then you can come back here.**

**Now then, let's starts this of with Chapter 1, shall we?**

* * *

**Before we starts, a little summary about the main series, SPHR. The story takes place 10 years after the end of volume 2. In that fanfic, I'm actually going to include my takes of Cinder's true goal and what not since the plot are more or less involves her and the White Fang. And the main summary for inspired by the taglines that they've usually used for movie trailers.**

**Now that's out of the way, let's start at the very beginning of the this chapter.**

**Here, we are introduced to the main character, Robert Longstride Lockhood or Robbie. In case you still haven't figured it out, he is named after the famous Prince of Thieves, Robin Hood. In the opening scene, Robbie is being held captive by the VPD and now locked inside a room for interrogation. This scene is more or less a nod to the 1st episode of RWBY, where Ruby is being held captive by Glynda after a scuffle with Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall.**

**We then introduced to Cardin Winchester, who is now a detective at VPD. This isn't going to be his only appearance. He'll cross path Robbie in the future chapters.**

**Now the flashback.**

**This part is intended to showcase some of Robbie's skills and a glimpse of his semblance. There's also a small foreshadowing for the villains that I was planning to create at the time I was writing that chapters. I haven't had any ideas for the villains until chapter 5. That's why I had them covered in darkness.**

**That scene with the 2 guards? If you have to ask, then you've probably never watch Red vs. Blue. Seriously guys, this is like episode 1!**

**After the flashback, we soon then introduced to Jaune followed by Ruby. And that's it. Yeah, I know. Not much of secrets now, is it?**

**There is however, a deleted scene in this chapter that takes place at the very beginning of the flashback.**

**...**

2 guards are at the top platform of the searchlight tower hold their position as one of the uses his sniper rifle to zoom in at another 2 guard at the top of the main building.

"What're they doing?" The rifleman's partner asked.

"What?" The rifleman aggravatedly inquires.

"I said, 'What are they doing now?'"

The rifleman are frustrated at his partner's question. "Damn it, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!"

His partner gets defensive. "You have the freaking rifle, I can't see a thing. Don't start to whine at me because I'm not gonna just sit up here and play with my di-"

"Okay, okay, look…" The rifleman cuts him off. "They're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing at the beginning of the shift, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from _now_, when you ask me, 'What are they doing?' my answer's gonna be, 'They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!'"

They both went silent for quite a while until the partner starts talking, asking another question.

"...What're they talking about?"

"...You know what? I fu-" The rifleman falls down to his face, interrupted, as his body shakes frantically. There is a glowing yellow arrow on his back. He then passes out as he stops shaking. The arrow on his back then disappears into nothingness. His partner looks around to find the assailant only to receive a similar arrow on his chest. The partner then ends up like the riflemen.

A figure clad in black appears as he drops on to the platform from the very top of the tower. He wears an all black outfit; a hoodie with the hood covering him, a pair of cargo pants, a pair of tracker boots, and a pair of gloves. The only thing that isn't black on him is a Beowolf Grimm mask covering his face. He's carrying a recurve bow that has a trigger and what seems to be a dust vial on the top back of the bow's grip. The archer in black then walk next to a spotlight that are pointing toward a building at the very center of the dock. He pull his hood down then takes off his mask as he observe the main building.

_Okay. Let's see what we got here._

…

**And end scene. Yeah, that's pretty much it. The reason why I didn't use this scene is because the flashback is purely through Robbie's perspective, so having a scene made based other character's perspective kinda ruins the whole prospect of a flashback. Like the 'Why Are We Here' parts in the flashback, this scene is intended to be a nod to RvB. I've decided to scrap it because 1 RvB reference is enough for 1 chapter.**

**Another thing. Since this is a Future AU, some, if not most of the OG cast (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, etc etc…) are guaranteed to be OOC. This is because I wanted to portray their possible personality shifts after a decade worth of timeskip. To make it easier for me, I've based off the personality these characters based off characters from different series, story, and whatnot. Let's start off with Cardin, Jaune, and Ruby.**

**Cardin is based off a generic 'bad' cop that you've most likely to see on TV shows or movies that has cops in it. Nothing too complicated.**

**Jaune's calm demeanor is based off Itsuki Koizumi from the anime The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.**

**Ruby's cheerful and happy-go-lucky-esque nature is based off Yui Hirasawa from K-On!.**

**And finally, the very last part of each chapters. That 'Incident Report' at the end of Chapter 1, the 'Wanted' description at the end of Chapter 2, the 'Acceptance Letter' at the end of the following chapter, and so on and on? You're probably wondering about that. These last parts I'd like to call as 'Off The Record', like some top secret of some kind in the part of the fanfic's universe. You'll be seeing each these at the end of every chapter. The 'Incident Report' is more or less tells a bit of a story for Chapter 1. It's not based of anything in real life, though I got the inspiration from the movie Hot Fuzz.**

**Well, I guess that's it then for Chapter 1. Let's move to Chapter 2 now, shall we?**


	2. Commentary: Chapter 2

**Oh hey guys. Glad you could make it. This is probably going to be shortest commentary yet. Why? Let me share a secret with you all. Anyway, if you haven't read the main fanfic, please go away and read it. This fanfic here is a commentary and dumps for the said fanfic.**

**Chapter 2 here is currently in my personal opinion, is the weakest chapter to date. That chapter only exist to establish a relationship of some kind between Robbie and Ruby. Plus, that chapter doesn't have much of a secret anyway. Regardless, I'm still going to share them with you.**

**Oh, forgot to mention this in Chapter 1's commentary. Robbie's inner monologue is inspired by Hachiman Hikigaya's inner monologue/narration from ****Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru (My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong As I Expected).**

**Now then, Chapter 2 start! Or not. As I mentioned earlier, Chapter 2 doesn't much of a secrets or references. There's also no deleted scenes or parts. In fact, there's only 3 thing that I could even share with you guys; Ruby's apartment, Zwei, and the 'Off The Record' at the end. We'll start off with the apartment first.**

**Ruby's apartment is based of Azusa Fuyutsuki's apartment from Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO). Specifically, the live-action drama from 1998 starring Takashi Sorimachi as the title character. I chose that particular style of a home for my depiction of Ruby since I thought it really fits her lifestyle (which I've depicted in this fanfic. I can't stress this hard enough).**

**Now to Zwei. Now, before you starts sending me hates for killing of Zwei, let me present a fact: a Pembroke Welsh Corgi (a dog breed Zwei is based on) has a life expectancy of 12-15 years. So what does this means? **

**When Zwei first appears, I'm assuming that he's mostly likely to be around 4, 5, or 6 years old. I could be wrong about this since I have no knowledge whatsoever regarding dogs as I am raised a Muslim (meaning that dogs is a no) so please feel free to correct me or provide some info or 2 about dogs. I could just Google that, but I feel like knowing something from you guys a bit more direct. Anyway, back to Zwei. As I were saying, he could be 4, 5, or 6 years old. Since my fanfic takes place 10 years later, he's likely to be way too old or passed away. I choose to have him died before the story starts since I don't think that writing about an old, aging dog is going to be fun at all. Might as well put him out of misery rather than to suffer in my fanfic. Sorry about that guys.**

**Finally, the 'Off The Record' for Chapter 2. The OTR, which is a wanted description for Robbie's alter ego the Grimm Archer, that are based off a wanted poster for Batman from 1 of the The Dark Knight Rises' viral posters.**

**I guess that's it then. Onward to Chapter 3.**


	3. Commentary: Chapter 3

**Hey guys! You're here! Great. Let's get this started, shall we? As always, please read my fanfic, SPHR first. This fanfic here is a commentary and dumps for the said fanfic.**

**Now, Chapter 3 start!**

**The story begins with Robbie and Ruby making their way to Weiss penthouse. I said penthouse, but it's actually more like a mansion on top of a tall building. Why? Why not?**

**They both are then greeted by a minor OC named Penelope. In case you guys are wondering, no she is not Penny. She is however based off of her and she's also what you think she is.**

**Next we're introduced to my depiction of Weiss. As hinted in Chapter 2, she is paraplegic. And instead of a wheelchair, she's sitting on a floating chair which I aptly called floatchair. The floatchair is based on Professor X's floating chair from X-Men: Days of Future's Past movie. Her personality is not based of a specific character like how I've depicted Jaune and Ruby. Her personality is actually based off the typical kind and caring type of Ojou-sama type of female characters that you'd most likely to see in some (if not most) anime. If I were to pick 1 character for comparison, it would be Miyuki Takara from Lucky Star, though that seems kinda a bit farfetched now, no?**

**After that, the ArKos. We've covered Jaune so let's skip to Pyrrha. I didn't change Pyrrha's personality much since I find it much easier to work with. Plus I find it somewhat plausible that Pyrrha doesn't have a personality shifts after 10 years. For me at least. This chapter also hinted Ren and Nora's relationship.**

**Now, for my 2nd major OC. Shirayuki Kai's appearance here which will be retconned in Chapter 7 is based of Miyuki Shiba from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (The Irregular at Magic High School). When I first created her, I have no idea of how I want her to look like, so I ended up using Miyuki as a base. Her namesake Kai is from Kaihime (Lady Kai), a woman warrior from Japan History of the Sengoku period, while the name Shirayuki (Japanese for White Snow) is a secret which I will share in another time.**

**The moment between Robbie and Weiss is my way of telling a backstory of have Weiss been up to after Beacon. Not exactly special, but I wanted it to be something that the fans of WhiteRose could appreciate.**

**Chapter 3's OTR is based off an acceptance letter that you'll get when you registered to , a.k.a a fake Hogwarts' Acceptance Letter.**

**That's it for Chapter 3's commentary. No deleted scenes or parts. Sorry. See you guys in Chapter 4's commentary.**


	4. Commentary: Chapter 4

**Yo! Glad that you guys could make it. Chapter 4's commentary start! Oh and as always, please read my fanfic, SPHR first. This fanfic here is a commentary and dumps for the said fanfic.**

**We start off with Robbie and Weiss having a small talk as they both going to meet up with Ruby for a little something. A little playful moment in Weiss' part which is totally OOC for her.**

**They both reached Ruby and we then introduced to Robbie's new weapon; a pair of blade styled after a Chinese scimitar that combines into a bow. I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1's commentary that the arrow made out of Dust energy that Robbie summoned with his previous bow as well as his new bow/blade is inspired by the Epirus bow from the movie Immortals. As for the name of the new weapon, it is named after a flower Forget-me-not (scientific name: **_Myosotis arvensis_**). Since most weapons in RWBY is named after a flower, I've decided to follow suits.**

**The story book that was mentioned in this chapter is a reference to a poem by an English poet named Keith Douglas (1920-1944) called '****Vergissmeinnicht' (German for forget-me-not).**

**The next morning arrives and Robbie's going out to try his new weapon. A mention of something called Shining Rose, which is a new weapon for Ruby. Crescent Rose is definitely the coolest weapon in RWBY, but it's been 10 years so it's not that odd for Ruby to make a new weapon for herself. I have an idea for how it's going to be like (still a scythe/sniper rifle combo but with something more), though I'm open for ideas.**

**Then a new major OC, who I will talk about later in Chapter 7's commentary.**

**This chapter's OTR is actually a text-message styled conversation between Weiss and Blake, who have yet to make an appearance. And what's the deal with Yang, you asked? You guys just gonna have to wait a little longer. Sorry. Also, no deleted scene and parts.**


	5. Commentary: Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Welcome again to SPHR: Unauthorized. Let's get the commentary for Chapter 5 going, shall we? Oh and as always, please read my fanfic SPHR first if you haven't. This is a commentary for that fanfic.**

**Chapter 5 begins with Robbie lying on the ground of Forever Fall looking tired after dealing with a pack of Beowolves. Originally I wanted Robbie to test out his new weapon by firing it on some random trees and rock, but then I've realized how boring that's going to be.**

**This chapter is also my first introduction to my first OC Grimm, Nemean. It is named after the Nemean lion from the Hercules myth. I'm not sure if there's someone out there who've made their OC Grimm based of Nemean, but if there are then I'm not the first one. As for why the Nemean didn't attack Robbie when it has its chance, that's for you to find out in the future chapters. Unlike the Beowolf or Ursa, the Nemean remains on its 4 legs instead of standing on its hind leg from time to time. I want the Nemean to look as animalistic as possible in terms of its forms.**

**Most fanfic writers of RWBY would often refer to the big and powerful Beowolf as Alpha Beowolf much like how the big and power Ursa is referred to as Ursa Major. Me? For some personal humor I've decided that Robbie will refer to the big Beowolf as 'Big Bad'.**

**After dealing with Big Bad, we're back to the building where Ruby's apartment at and then introduced to another minor OC Michael Woodsman. If you haven't figured it out yet, he is based of Michael Jones. The name Woodsman is a reference to the Woodsman from The Red Riding Hood story, but that doesn't mean he's also based off the Woodsman himself. He did say that Mr. Woodsman is his dad.**

**After that Ruby is back from somewhere. We then get a detailed look at Robbie's semblance. I intentionally left the semblance unnamed for the purpose of storytelling. But if you guys have suggestion for the name, I'm open for ideas. So the semblance is inspired by Gambit's power from X-Men. It's nowhere near as powerful or lethal though. The indestructibility part inspired by another power from an anime, which I will not reveal until the team SPHR is formed. You'll understand why.**

**This chapter's OTR is an e-mail written by the Councilmen. They're not the same Councilmen that we've seen on the last episode of Volume 2. In fact 2 of them are OG characters that you'll recognized. Their identity will be shown soon in the future chapters. **


	6. Commentary: Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I see that you've finally made your way here. Ready for for Chapter 6's commentary?**

**Oh and as always, please my fanfic SPHR first if you haven't. This fanfic is a commentary and dumps for that fanfic.**

**The chapter begins with Robbie's dreaming of his past. Specifically when he was 4 years old. An introduction and description of Robbie's 'parents', Peter and Jane is made here. The reason why the 4 years old Robbie refers to archer as arrow is because I wanted to try to accurately portrays a childish personality of a 4 years old kid. After that we are introduced to this Aunt Sandy who Robbie have mention in Chapter 4. More secrets about this Aunt Sandy will be revealed in the future chapters.**

**The dream ends, Robbie wakes up, and then get stuffs ready for breakfast. We're then greeted with another flashback of Robbie's past. Just a heads-up, you'll be seeing quite a number of flashbacks in the future chapters as well as dreams of Robbie's childhood. What's the difference? Well the dreams focuses on the time before the death of Peter and Jane and are in chronological order while the flashback focuses on the time after the death of Peter and Jane and are not in chronological order.**

**Anyway, onto the flashback. This 13 years old Robbie somehow ends up on a orphanage called Yomogi Happy House and it is run by a woman, a minor character named Sayaka Okiura. She is based of the same Sayaka Okiura from the anime Kobato. A wonderful anime if I do say so myself. This isn't going to be her only appearance. She's going to appear again in flashback and in current timeline.**

**Robbie leaves, and meet up with some shopkeeper named Andrew Henry Irons. His appearance (as described in the same chapter) is based of Egil from Sword Art Online. He is named after Egil's real name and John Henry Irons a.k.a. Steel from DC Comics. The Grimm bones that they both talking about is the one Robbie rips off from Big Bad back in Chapter 5. Robbie's gonna use those bones for something.**

**After leaving the Armory, we then meet up with another character named Rusty. If you watched X-Ray &amp; Vav, then I don't have to tell you anything about this one. It seem like Robbie have left something behind. A black scroll, Veda which is based on a real life generic smartphones. This scroll, shown by Robbie later in the very same chapter, isn't just some ordinary scroll. It's capable of hacking into electronics kinda like the smartphone from the video game WATCH_DOGS. How did he get his hands on this scroll? I get tired of saying this, but you guys just gonna have to find out in the future chapters. Oh, and the name Veda is Sanskrit for 'knowledge'. I got the idea for the name from one of my favorite anime Gundam 00.**

**Now onto CCT Tower infiltration. Originally the infiltration is suppose to take place in the future chapters. Specifically a few weeks after the Initiation. But I felt like I've been holding out way too much. So I've decided add it to this chapter. I'm still planning to have Robbie doing another infiltration in the future. Anyway, the CCT after 10 years is no longer the place where people make long distance call, normal or with video. When I think about it, the way the CCT is portrayed in the show is like some kind of a super fancy payphone without the paying part. Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that.**

**As Robbie begins his search, you have notice the name 'Sustrai' being thrown in. Just a little tease. I'll let you guys figure out what that means.**

**The citizen profile is my way of teasing a little backstory of Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Shirayuki (who I've introduced in Chapter 3) in this fanfic. I referred to RWBY Wikia for Ruby's profile, as well as Jaune's and Pyrrha's. I also made some changes in their respective infos to match their future appearances. If you have any question regarding the profiles, or something similar, feel free to ask me.**

**Back to Ruby's apartment where Ruby has a small surprise for Robbie. This is where I introduced Robbie's symbol which is actually the symbol of Lockhood's family. I had a bit of trouble when trying to come up with an idea for Robbie's symbol. I want it to be related to archery, but at the same time I don't want it to be way too simple. In the end, I gave up and decide to go with whatever that work. A simple looking arrowhead (based off the one used as a logo for CW's Arrow Season 1 and 2). The keyhole is kinda related to the lock in 'Lockhood'. I know. Lame.**

**And now we go to the main event; the villains. There are 4 of them in total. They are Anansi Bedrieër, Tamamo Sodaina, Hela Lucky, and Fenrir Lucky.**

**Anansi is named after Anansi the Spider from the African folklore. The name Bedrieër is Afrikaans for trickster or deceiver. His appearance as described in this chapter is based off Doctor Facilier from Disney's The Princess and The Frog. His speech style, I based it off Dibala, an African dictator from the 4th episode of House Season 6, as portrayed by James Earl Jones. I would have stick with Keith David's portrayal of Facilier, but James Earl Jones, man. James. Earl. Jones.**

**Tamamo is named after Tamamo-no-Mae, a legendary figure in Japanese mythology. In Otogizoshi, Tamamo was a courtesan who turns out to be a nine-tailed fox; a kitsune (good fox spirit) or a nogitsune (malicious fox spirit), depending on the version of the story told. The name Sodaina is based off Japanese word Sōdaina (****壮大な****) meaning magnificent, grand, or brilliant. Her being a fox Faunus is an obvious nod to Tamamo-no-Mae being a fox spirit. Her outfit is meant to (more or less) reflects the image of Japanese courtesan of the Heian period.**

**Now the twins, Hela and Fenrir Lucky. This twins are based off Loki, the God of Mischief from the Norse mythology. Hela is basically the female version of Loki while Fenrir is pretty much Tom Hiddleston. Hela is named after Hel, Loki's daughter. Fenrir is named after Loki's son, Fenrir. Their last name Lucky is a pun to the name Loki. In the myth, Fenrir is depicted as a monstrous wolf. Some of you who knows your Norse myth probably expecting Fenrir to be a wolf Faunus. Well that's not gonna happen because 1) I've already planned another major OC as a wolf Faunus, and 2) I want the OC villains of mine to be exclusively human, except for Tamamo. I have plans for her.**

**The next day arrives and we finally set to see Beacon. But not until the next chapter. Aaaand, end chapter. This is the first chapter of this fanfic to be the longest, and the record is already broken by the next chapter.**

**This chapter's OTR is a newspaper snippet featuring Blake making a statement regarding the event in the first chapter. I will admit that Blake being the Chief of Police at the age of 27 does seems somewhat unbelievable. Not that it matter. And in case you guys haven't know, that last name for Coco, Adel is legit. In fact, the rest of CFVY's last name has been revealed; Fox **Alistair**, and Yatsuhashi **Daichi**.**

**And that's the end of the commentary. See you guys in the next commentary.**


	7. Commentary: Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Welcome back. I see that you are eager with Chapter 7's commentary.**

**As always, please read my fanfic SPHR if you haven't. This is a commentaries for that fanfic. And drop a review or 2 while you're at it.**

**Before I start, I just want to point a mistake I've made in Chapter 6's commentary where I said that I want my OC villains to be exclusively human. Except that 1 of them is already established as a fox Faunus. Yeah, I'm a scatterbrain. Sometimes I forget what I did or think seconds ago. Anyway to clarify; Tamamo is the only Faunus of my OC villains. The rest are human. Now that's out of the way, let's get this commentary started!**

**This chapter starts with a little moment at Beacon. Specifically, with Ozpin and the ArKos. I felt introducing Ozpin like this first rather than later on where he requested to meet Robbie personally for the reveal. I really want to introduce Ozpin so I've decided to spoils the surprise for this chapter. The reason why I made Jaune as acting Headmaster is because I don't have anything planned for Ozpin yet. He may not going to appear in later chapters until the plot demands it. Sorry about that.**

**Then we get back to Robbie at the airship where he met Helen Lance, who I've introduced back in Chapter 4. Helen Lance is based on Dinah Laurel Lance a.k.a. Black Canary from DC Comics. Next, another major OC, Rebecca Gordon who is based on Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Batgirl/Oracle also from DC Comics. The part where Robbie 'accidentally' introduced both as them to Shirayuki as Barbara (Rebecca) and Laurel (Helen) is pretty much a nod to that. And speaking of Shirayuki…**

**In this chapter, Shirayuki made her second appearance. Here, her appearance is drastically different as how she was introduced in Chapter 3. The reason is because I find her original look to be a bit too grand to be a warrior or a Huntress. Plus I want her to resembles more to another character she is based on. More about the said character in a future chapter.**

**By the way, both Becca and Helen mention of Pillar Academy and Dome Academy. In this fanfic, Pillar and Dome are Vacuo's equivalent to Signal and Beacon respectively. Canon-wise, Mistral has Sanctum and Haven. The names of Vale's and Mistral's Hunter academies seems to be related in a way. For instance, Vale's Signal and Beacon refers to 'sign', while Mistral's Sanctum and Haven refers to 'safe place'. We have yet to know the names of the academies from Vacuo and Atlas, so until the official names are announced, I'm giving names for them. For Vacuo, which I've already named (Pillar and Dome) refers to 'structure', while Atlas which is Vanguard (J.J.'s previous school) and Spearhead (you know it first here) refers to military term of frontline.**

**The news clip that was playing on the airship is more or less a nod to the very 1st episode of RWBY. Here, the news is covering what was already shown in previous chapter's OTR. Yeah, I'm lazy that way. The interaction between Robbie and Rebecca is my way to flesh out Becca's character. I don't want her to be just a minor supporting character even though she won't be doing anything major or MC worthy in the future. She does however have an important role to play, though not plot related.**

**Oh, and Robbie can sense Aura. That's how he knows it's Shirayuki in the airship. It's like Ki sense from Dragon Ball. I'm planning to expand Aura's ability in the future, and Aura sense is one of them. Not just through Robbie, but also through other characters. I felt that this is somewhat necessary since there is so much potential to exploit when it comes to Aura and I'm planning to do just that.**

**Arrived at Beacon, and another encounter with the girl in blue hoodie. More about her later.**

**Next, a small introduction to Agnes Goodwitch. She named after the dragon who is a friend to the Good Witch of North, Tattypoo (I swear I'm not making this up) from The Wizard of Oz story. In The Wizard of Oz, Glinda's title is the Good Witch of South meaning that she is less likely to have any kind of relationship with Agnes. So, how does Agnes Goodwitch is related to RWBY's Glynda? Let's just say that Agnes Goodwitch is a family member who seems to held Glynda in high regard. You could say it's kinda like a complex considering how she looks, as I described in this chapter. That was intentional on my part. So, what happened to Glynda? Don't worry. She'll appears soon.**

**After that, we meet up with another major OC, Joseph Jacob or J.J.. He is named after an Australian folklorist, critic, historian, and English writer named Joseph Jacobs (1854-1916). He is known for popularizing classic fairy tale in English like "Goldilocks and the Three Bears", "The Three Little Pigs", "Jack and the Beanstalk", and "Jack the Giant Killer". Speaking of "Jack the Giant Killer", it is not the movie by Brian Singer (Jack the Giant Slayer), but an old Cornish/British fairy tale. That movie combines both element from "Jack and the Beanstalk" and "Jack the Giant Killer". Essentially both "Jack and the Beanstalk" (JTB) and "Jack the Giant Killer" (JGK) are the same story, but with different setting. JTB are fantasy oriented while JGK are kinda more grounded. Back to J.J., he is more or less based on both version of Jack. His appearance on the other hand is based on a different character, which all of you will find out in another time.**

**Now to the amphitheater, where Jaune began his 1st act as the acting Headmaster. His speech is entirely improv at the moment of writing that chapter. I imagined myself in Jaune's place and mentally gave the speech to imaginary crowd in a way a socially awkward forcing a fabricated confidence would have. You may noticed that Jaune sometimes shift from being calm to nervous. This will happen again from time to time depending on the situation he's in.**

**Then, we meet up with Pyrrha. As I mention in Chapter 3's commentary, I didn't change Pyrrha's personality much since it's easier for me to work with. Her interaction with Robbie here is meant to prove that. I hope that really shows. What do you guys think?**

**Now, the moment that matters; the 1-on-1 moment between Ozpin and Robbie. Like Pyrrha, I try to keep Ozpin as in-character as possible for the same reason. The only thing that's changed is my portrayal of his physical action, which meant to resembles an aging man. Let's just say that he'll be relying on his cane more often when he's walking.**

**So, the conversation between Ozpin and Robbie is another nod to the 1st episode of RWBY where Ozpin met Ruby for the first time. I've also dropped hints on what happened to Robbie 10 years before. It's kinda like what happened to Oliver Queen in CW's Arrow 5 years after being shipwreck. Yeah, I like the show more than I like to admit. I like to think that I've did a good job at differentiating Robbie from Stephen Amell's portrayal of the Emerald Archer in terms of the personality. But what do you guys think?**

**After that, Robbie is on his own in the cafeteria until his newly made companion arrives. 3 times Robbie has got Helen's name wrong in 1 chapter. This will happen again. I'm thinking of making that as a running gag. Yeah, I know. Worst gag ever.**

**Robbie and the gang has received an academy issued scroll and, a dial? Well, it's basically a watch that gauges Aura. In the show, they use their scroll for that. But think about it for a second. Am I the only one who think that is a terrible idea? Just think. There's a very good reason why we shouldn't text and drive. Scrolling and fighting? I could think of many reason of why that is a terrible idea. My answer to that issue? An electronic watch, or as I called them, a dial. Dial's main function is to gauge Aura. It also tells time, but that's more of a secondary function. Originally, it was going to be a pair glasses that show up a HUD of the wearer's Aura, but I've decided to scrap it. Can you imagine everyone in RWBY wearing glasses? I have nothing against glasses. It's just that the image of all the Hunter wearing glasses seems so, overkill in certain way. Scroll are still used for other purposes; communication, image capture, pretty much anything the scroll are used for in the show beside Aura gauging.**

**Nighttime! And Robbie is wearing what will be his default sleeping attire. So, everytime Robbie is sleeping at night during his time at Beacon, you only need to imagine him in that clothes. And now he has another unfortunate encounter with the hooded girl. This time however, she brought a friend. Hilda Volsun and Yvonne Bertinelli.**

**Hilda is named and partially based on Brynhildr, who is a main character in the ****Völsunga saga. Her current attire is a placeholder for her default combat attire which will be revealed in the next chapter. Like Shirayuki and J.J., she is also based on another character. Foreshadowing much?**

**Yvonne here is based on Helena Bertinelli a.k.a. Huntress from DC Comics. What's with my fascination with DC's heroines, you asked? **_**Foreshadowiiiiiiing**_**. From the way she treated Robbie, you can already tell she isn't going to be a pleasant character. Try not to think too much about that.**

**And end commentary. This chapter's OTR (which I've updated), is Robbie's student profile. The updated version is basically the same as Robbie's citizen profile as shown in Chapter 6. I know that it's repetitive. The reason is because I want to do the same OTRs for the rest of my OCs; J.J., Helen, Becca, Hilda, Yvonne, Shirayuki (yes, even her), and another OC which I will introduce in the next chapter.**

**Wait! I'm not done yet. There's deleted scenes and parts for this chapter. 2 of them actually. The first one took place at the cafeteria where J.J. tells Robbie about the tour that he and the 1st Years had. It's a flashback told through J.J.'s perspective.**

…

After fiddling with his scroll, Robbie closes it and puts it away.

"So guys." He asked. "Where did Professor Goodwitch take you?"

"The library, the dining hall, the lecture hall, the dormitory, the ballroom, CTT tower, the cliffside of Emerald Forest, and the hangar." Answered J.J.

Robbie whistled in amazement. "That's a lot of places. No wonder I can't find you guys."

"Tell me about it." Helen sighed. "It was suppose to be a short tour but we got held up in the hangar."

_Oh, this ought to be good._

"Really? What happened?" Robbie inquired.

"Well, you see…" J.J. droned on as he recalls the event that happened during the tour.

…

**About 2 hours ago with the 1st Years...**

"Alright students. Welcome to Beacon's hangar." The 1st Years listened to the Headmistress with a fake enthusiasm. Most of them really just want to take a break after going through this tour non-stop. But none dare to voice out their complains, not after what their tour guide have done to those who did in the previous stops.

"Now, to conclude this tour, I would like to introduce you to the hangar's manager." She turns to a man standing near a Bullhead. "If you would be so kind, please."

The man next to the Bullhead walks toward the Headmistress. He stop next to her as he face the 1st Years. "Why hello." He greeted the 1st Years. "Welcome to Beacon's hangar. I am the manager of this hangar. I go by many names like Colonel, Sergeant, Sir, or Boss, but you can call me Sarge. Now, let me tell you recruits a thing or two about this wonderful piece of machinery here." He motioned his right hand toward the Bullhead he was standing next to.

Much to the 1st Years' relief, Sarge ended his talk in less than 5 minute. Before he decide to hand them over to the Headmistress, one of the 1st Year raised his hand.

"Uh, Sarge? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why is it called Bullhead?"

…

**Now…**

"And that question leads to about 2 hours worth of argument about the name of an aircraft." J.J. finished his story.

"2 hours?" Robbie scoffed, humored at the story told.

"I'm so gonna punch that Dexter guy the next time I see him." Helen deadpanned.

_Oh, this I got to see._

"Whoa. Easy there Katie. Don't want you to get kick out before the Initiation now, do we?" Helen glared at Robbie.

"And I'm this close at punching you." She brought her fist to his face. He simply laugh it off. She in turn chuckles out of amusement as she pulls her fist away. "You got lucky this time, Rob."

_Sure. 'Lucky'._

…

**And that's the 1st deleted scene. It was meant to be nod to the 'Warthog vs Puma gag from RvB. I got lazy, plus this chapter is already a bit too long as it is (by my standard) I've decided to scrap it. The 2nd deleted scene at the end of the chapter. Specifically, at the ballroom where everyone sleeps after Robbie's encounter with Hilda and Yvonne.**

…

Robbie slowly drags his feet as he make his way toward the ballroom. Upon passing the door of the ballroom, he continues on to his destination as he ignores a boy lying on the floor as he hold his face in pain and Helen who waved her hand in relief. She noticed Robbie looking somewhat down. Without hesitation, she walks toward his side, walking with him.

"Hey. You alright Rob?" She asked.

"Hey Mandy." Robbie looks up at Helen. "Just tired. Going to sleep now." Helen playfully elbows him on the rib.

"Yeah, you do that. G'night." She pats him on his shoulder before she leaves him.

"Good night." Robbie quickly pace forward until he reaches his sleeping spot next to J.J.. J.J. is already lying on his spot in his navy blue tank top and a matching pair of track bottom. "You don't snore, do you?" Robbie asked him.

"Wha- No! Well, I don't think so. Do you even know if you snores when you're sleeping?"

"I don't snore." Robbie calmly defended himself.

_Miss Rose never complained._

…

**And end scene. It was rather short, and seems unnecessary so it was scrapped.**

**Now, before I end this, there's something that I want you guys to know. It's about my take on Ren and Nora who will appear in a future chapter. Just a small cameo. But here's the thing.**

**You may already know that Ren and Nora are married back in Chapter 3. But what you didn't know is that Ren's last name is changed into Valkyrie, so it's Ren Valkyrie and Nora Valkyrie instead of Lie Ren and Lie Nora. Or at least that's the plan when I'm going to introduce both of them.**

**Now, before any of you guys decide to accuse me of being disrespectful to Monty Oum, I want all of you to know that this is something that I've planned before Monty passed away. The reason I'm bringing this up is because I want your opinion in this matter. I want to continue with that idea, but should I? I don't want many people to accuse me of being disrespectful and ignorant. And I certainly don't want people to use this as an excuse to flame and what not.**

**So, what do you guys think? Should I or shouldn't I? Let me know.**


	8. Commentary: Chapter 8 & 9

**Hey guys! Welcome back to SPHR UNAUTHORIZED. Now I haven't posted commentary for Chapter 8 now, have I? This is because I wanted to combine both Chapter 8 and 9 in a single commentary since it's the Initiation chapter. As promised in Chapter 9, there's a lot of things that I want to share with you. So let's not waste anymore time. **

**As always, please read the main fanfic if you haven't. Otherwise there's no point for you to read this. **

**Chapter 8 began with another dream of Robbie's childhood. More of it will lead up to something, big I guess? Anyway, he wakes up, off to somewhere and meet someone. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Natsumi Yamashiro, another main OC of mine. She is based of Tatsu Yamashiro aka Katana from DC Comics. Unlike Helen, Rebecca, and Yvonne, Natsumi is the only one that isn't designed to match the DC heroine. She's also my second Faunus OC (first being Tamamo). Originally she was suppose to a fox Faunus but I ended up change that since I don't want anyone (you readers) to assume that she's related to Tamamo. Her 7 swords/blades is also something that sets her apart from Tatsu since Tatsu normally carry 1 or 2 sword. By the way, the 7 swords/blades is a reference to Gundam Exia. Oh and she's actually the tallest among the female characters that appeared in this fanfic, just an inch shorter than J.J..**

**BTW, in case you're wondering what are her blades look like, here's a little info;**

**Odachi: A long version of a regular katana, kinda like Sepiroth's sword from FFVII.**

**Chokuto: A straight version of a katana, kinda like what Deadpool used.**

**Katana: You know what this is.**

**Wakizashi: A slightly shorter version of a katana.**

**Kodachi: A much shorter version of a katana, kinda like a dagger used for seppuku.**

**Time-skip to the locker room. Robbie and everyone else is preparing for the Initiation, only for him to have another unfateful encounter with Hilda. Man, she really love to run into him, doesn't she? The hooded robe that she wears is to hide her default combat outfit if you haven't figure it out yet. **

**And of course there's Yvonne again. Gave her a small outfit change since I want to set her apart from Rebecca. Her weapon, a pair of katar is transformable into a bolt-gun that resembles a one-handed crossbow since it's a weapon that Helena aka Huntress used most of the time in the comic. **

**A little group meeting before the Initiation. Here, Natsumi is introduced to Shirayuki, J.J., Helen, and Rebecca. Some small talk just to get things out of the way. **

**Now onto Initiation. I used this opportunity to display some of Robbie's weapon, Arven Myotis some of its function. As utilized by Robbie, the weapon in its twin blade form can generate Dust energy on the blade for certain effects. Effects like;**

**Fire: burn everything it cuts**

**Ice: freeze everything it touched**

**Wind: propels blade for increased cutting speed (Robbie used both of the blade as a pair of 'wing' to sort of fly.**

**Lightning: stunning/shocking effect**

**Water: no useful effects**

**Explosion: explode at every hit (obviously dangerous)**

**There are more Dusts variation for other various effects, but we'll leave that for now.**

**A fight with a horde of Grimm and getting partnered up with J.J.. Be honest guys, who did you think Robbie's partner was going to be! Helen? Hilda? I chose J.J. as the partner because I have big plans for him. And no, I'm not shipping them both. I thought it'll be interesting.**

**J.J.'s weapon, a hammer-axe is actually based on the hammer used by Joseph Joestar when he fought Wham in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2. I added the axe bit as a reference to Jack and the Giant Beanstalk where Jack chopped down the gigantic plant with an axe. J.J.'s second weapon, a pair of clackers is also based on JoJo's clackers. Why the sudden JoJo reference? You'll find out later. **

**After dealing with the Grimms, they've arrived at the temple to find Shirayuki and Hilda. Here we are introduced to Hilda's default combat outfit. It's inspired by Saber's outfit design (Fate/Stay Night) while the color are based off Signum's outfit color scheme (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series). In fact, her new look which will be default is also based off Signum's. Another anime reference? What's going on here? **

**After a little humorous talk, we are then introduced to the relics. I don't think I really need to explain what the relic represents. Though I will say this, the reason Ren's weapon is represented as a pair of blade instead of SMG is because I wanted to used the traditional form of the weapon. And since Stormflower is non-transformable, I chose blades to represent a part of Stormflower.**

**Also, before weapons, there were 3 different ideas for relics that I've came up with. This includes mini statue of Zodiac, mini statue of Chinese Zodiac, and mini statue of Major Arcana. In the end, I decided to go with weapons because I thought it would quite a challenge to them to carry, depending on what they've picked.**

**We then get a detail of Shirayuki's weapon, a katana with Myrtenaster's handle and crossguard design. So basically Shirayuki's fighting style is mostly fencing. Its function is the same as Myrtenaster, even though Shirayuki's semblance is different (not glyph), We'll get to that later.**

**After the soon to be team SPHR picked the blue shield, Robbie gone off to somewhere. Then the soon to be team RHYN shows up to choose their relic. Rebecca and Helen, Yvonne and Natsumi.**

**Looks like Yvonne isn't too happy now that she can't be with her friend Hilda. Poor girl. That doesn't mean you could just threaten to kill someone. Yandere much? Don't worry, she's not. Just overprotective of her friend.**

**Leave it to Natsumi to picked a sword as their relic. Because 7 swords isn't enough. She's not as weapon crazy as how Ruby are usually portrayed in most fanfic, She's just very fascinated with swords. Oh, and the part where Rebecca suddenly shows up out of nowhere next to Natsumi with the same relic as her, that's a tease to Rebecca's semblance.**

**Robbie shows up with a company, and end of chapter 8. Moving on to chapter 9.**

**But before that, there's something that I'd like to share. You see, originally the Initiation is suppose to be in a single chapter. In fact even the title are different, called 'Greatest Moment, Finest Hour'. The title is meant to be a reference to RWBY Vol 1 opening theme, 'This Will Be The Day'. The reason I chose to split it is because it was obviously way TOO long. In fact, if kept it as I wanted it to be, it'll be twice longer than Chapter 7.**

**Now the, Chapter 9. It began with a flashback of how Robbie managed to get a Goliath on his tail. Not exactly how you'd expected eh?**

**The song that he sang in the flashback is based of a Malay nursery rhyme called 'Burung Kakak Tua'. It's the same lyric except obviously I've changed the word 'Kakak' to 'Gagak'. The reason is because 'Burung Kakak Tua' (Bahasa Malaysia for cockatrice) is literally translated to 'Old Sister Bird (burung=bird, kakak=sister, tua=old). I've changed the word 'Kakak' to 'Gagak' (BM for crow) so that it translated to 'Old Crow Bird'. See what I did there? What's the significance of this song you ask? None, but it will lead to a bigger thing.**

**Also in the flashback, Robbie monologued on J.J.'s Aura in it's powerful and almost never ending. It's obviously related to his breathing. But it's not J.J.'s semblance. Remember in the past commentary that I want to expand Aura in its utilization? J.J.'s ability is another example of that. There will be more example of that in the future chapters.**

**We get to the present where the soon-to-be SPHR and RHYN are running away from the Goliath. J.J.'s obviously mad here.**

**Robbie managed to slow the Goliath down until they all reached the same place where team RWBY and JNPR fought the Nevermore and Deathstalker. Kinda.**

**So, in the fight between SPH with RHYN against the Goliath. Out of all the 7, Yvonne and J.J, are the only one who didn't use their semblance. In case you're wondering what are the semblance used, I'll go through them in order of appearance;**

**Rebecca: A form of teleportation. It's severely limited, which is why she can't spam it during the fight. First used in chapter 8 when she suddenly show up next Natsumi with a relic on her hand.**

**Shirayuki: A support type semblance that provide buff to nearby allies. Not the best semblance that I've come with since it's useless when use on yourself.**

**Natsumi: A protective semblance that's powerful enough to take a hit from a Goliath. Twice. Has a one major flaw which you'll find out in a future chapter.**

**Hilda: A manipulation type that allows her to hit the Goliath's attack with a greater force and grant her the ability to fly(?).**

**Helen: Sonic blast. Obviously an homage to Black Canary's Canary Scream. The major difference is that she doesn't scream to actually use it.**

**Just when all hope seems lost, Robbie has finally return with a gift for the Goliath. A giant debris from the broken bridge (a stone column to be precise) powered with his semblance, enhanced with Explosion Dust. Semblances enhanced with Dust is canon, so this is an example of how Robbie's semblance would be like when Dust is involved.**

**The Goliath's dead, everyone fine, and passed the Initiation.**

**The next part, the 'The world is on fire' verse. You're confused. Or curious. One of the 2, I bet. Anyway, it's a dream that Robbie's having while he passed out. It's also a tease. Stick around and you'll find out.**

**Robbie wakes up and greeted by Velvet. I felt like this is a role made for her. Her personality is more or less based of Caren Hortensia (Fate/Hollow Ataraxia) from the Fate/Kaleid Liner AU. Don't expect too much from her though.**

**Now the moment we've all been waiting for. Team announcement. We'll start off with team RHYN even though SPHR was the first one to announced. If you're a fan of DC, then it's way too obvious of what team RHYN is based off. But for the sake of this commentary, I'll explain. Team RHYH, reads rhine as in rhinestone, is based off the Birds of Prey, a team of female super-heroes founded by Oracle and Black Canary wit a recognizable member like Huntress and Katana. That's pretty much what team RHYN's are. Rebecca was chosen as the leader since Oracle is the leader of Birds of Prey.**

**Now on to team SPHR. Here's the big secret that I've always wanted to reveal to you guys. Get ready. You see, each of the team member are not only based of a figure from myth, history or fairy tale, each of them are also inspired by anime characters. I'll start of with the S, Shirayuki.**

**As mentioned in the past commentary, Shirayuki is based off Kai Hime, a Japan historical figure from the Sengoku period. What I didn't mention is that she's also based off Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, design-wise. Her outfit is based off Rukia's shinigami uniform but the color are switched. Black to white and white to black. Her height is also based off Rukia's.**

**Now to P, Joseph Jacob Pluck. You totally didn't expect the name 'Pluck' now did you? I've mentioned that J.J. is based off Jack from The Giant Beanstalk story and The Giant Killer story. But his design is based off Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. As for the name Pluck, it's a double reference actually. The 1st one is the sword used by Jonathan Joestar in Part 1 called 'Luck' which were then renamed 'Pluck'. The 2nd reference is the the 'pluck is what used to describe Jack from The Giant Killer story. So there, simple as that.**

**Now Hilda, the H of SPHR. Based off Brynhildr of the Norse myth (Völsunga saga). As for anime character, her design is based off Signum from Nanoha series. Originally I've wanted to based her off Saber from Fate/Stay Night but decided to go against that for a good reason. And it's related to Robbie. Speaking of which.**

**Finally the R of SPHR, Robbie. You guys already know that he's based off Robin Hood. What you didn't know is that he's also based off Archer from Fate/Stay Night. His snark, his fighting style, are all based off the GAR-est character of the Fate series. This is why I didn't use Saber for Hilda's inspiration. I didn't want to use character from the same series in the same team. Kinda weird for me.**

**Now to their room. I thought I'd spared them the trouble by giving them actual bunk beds. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll have if they ended up making it themselves.**

**Finally, on to a big revelation. Robbie's Aura is still locked? What's going on here? What's the meaning of this? And does the tattoo mean? And what does Ozpin mean by enemy?**

**Tune in next time on SPHR!**

**Oh, almost forgot. Chapter 8 OTR is Shirayuki's profile while Chapter 9 OTR is J.J.'s and Hilda's profile. The reason I've included 2 profile in Chapter 9 is because I'm going to include all af team RHYN's profile in the next chapter. Yep.**

**And that concludes this commentary. See you guys next time.**


End file.
